


Running After You

by ElixirsPlace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, DNF, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirsPlace/pseuds/ElixirsPlace
Summary: He's been running after for so long, and he's not slowing down. Unless he's dead of course.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AKA author vents through writing
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Running After You

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, Major Character Death
> 
> This is hurt no comfort! It is sad!! I'm actually sorry for this one it just 700 words of me venting through Georgenotfound

Petals flew out his mouth with force, landing softly on the edge of his desk. Soft music floated around him, but his mind felt too clogged to make out any lyrics. He made out a faint ding and rubbed the wetness from his eyes, not bothering to wipe the spots of blood from his chin and lips anymore. His pale and boney hands naturally fell to their position on his keyboard as he read Dream’s message in his head. It was a simple message, just asking if he was okay as he had been MIA for a few days. Course Dream had no clue what was going on, he could never know about this. Not till it was done at least. At the thought of Dream, more flower petals flew, bringing the shock of pain with it. He hardly flinched anymore though, wiping his mouth absentmindedly. His vision was fuzzy as he began to type his reply, not caring about keeping it all in anymore. Here’s what he wrote.

Running after you, I’ve been running after you since the day I met you. Always one step behind. Whether it was in subscribers or viewers or anything, I always seemed to be one step behind. I never minded though, because one step behind was so close to you. So close I could practically feel you, despite never even seeing you. You know, I never really cared about what you look like, I don’t imagine falling in love with you faceless would have been any different than falling in love with you while knowing what you look like. Though I would have liked to know what you look like when you tell me you love me. If you’d smirk as if you were telling a joke, or smile genuinely, almost like you meant it. I’ll leave today, wondering if you ever really meant it. I won’t hurt myself believing you did, no matter how much of a sentiment it would be to hold.

George stops typing for a moment to let out a hard cough, quickly dislodging a green rose from his throat. Sure, it hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t care anymore. He let the flower fall to pile on the floor and resumed his writing.

I never tried to trick myself. I knew running after you would never get me anywhere besides here, or someplace similar to here. It was worth the thrill of the chase, the pure ecstasy I got at the sound of your laugh. I loved the feeling of the wind in my face, the way my heart would speed up when you teased. I would sprint after you so hard, so hard I would get out of breath and couldn’t get the breath to tease back. I would be terrified of you realizing my weren’t nearly as empty as yours, terrified of you realizing how long I had been chasing you. I never formally told Sapnap, but I think he always knew. He has a way of seeing through people. I’m glad he’ll still be here for you. I never did figure out how to explain this to the viewers. I can see the titles now, ‘GeorgeNotFound Dies of Hanahaki Disease Alone In His Apartment!’ I bet they’ll get something trending for me. I know you’ll miss me, never in the same way I’ll miss you, but it still means so much. I wish I could stay with you. Even if I was still running after you, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Thunder grumbles outside his window, and he chuckles thinking about the difference in weather between here and Florida.

Wish I could have gotten a chance to visit you. Or maybe I don’t. I feel like at the same time I would have felt so close to you and so far from you. Wonder if you're warm and if your skin is soft or smooth. Wish you were here to warm me up right now. Hard to type when you’re shivering, and my eyes are getting heavy. My chest feels tight, all I can think about is you. Goodbye, Clay. I’ll forever be running after you.

His eyes slide shut, and he lets out one final stuttery breath. Flowers emerge from his mouth and vines creep down his neck.

The message never gets sent.

**Author's Note:**

> You okay? Make sure to drink some water and eat something if you haven't :))))


End file.
